Abyss
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: ONE-SHOT: A boy named Keigo has shown up in Domino, dark haired, blue eyed and he claims he is seventeen year old Yugi's son and has been somehow transported back in time. The boy is brusque, cold and Yugi knows he isn't telling him something. But when he finally draws answers from the teenager-REST OF SUMMARY INSIDE-


**SUMMARY: **_A boy named Keigo has shown up in Domino, dark haired, blue eyed and he claims he is seventeen year old Yugi's son and has been somehow transported back in time. _

ONE-SHOT

_**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters_

* * *

_August 23 2038_

_Another sleepless night, another pointless day and there is no end to it all. I do what I can to drown out the faces of the dead and still I wake at night screaming, calling for my mum. But she will never come. She's been dead ten years now. Ten years tomorrow. I'm dreading it. As boisterous and as cheery as my dad is, he always falls into a depressed slump on August 24. _

_It's Miyabi's birthday tomorrow as well. Imagine, she was born and died the same day. Not fair at all is it?_

_My left arm is so God damn stiff. Dad says I'll get used to it. Ha! Three days ago I didn't have a left arm, but thanks to Mokuba I now have a robotic one, hidden beneath a layer of synthetic skin. Strange how one minute you're human and then the next you're a cyborg. My dad's the same. He has robotic replacements in his arms, legs and even a lung. I wish he'd be more careful, but risking his neck is what he does._

_Anyway real life's calling so I best go._

_Seeya, Keigo._

Closing the little leather bound notebook Keigo sighed. He held the journal close wishing it would comfort him in some way and yet knowing it wouldn't. Fifteen years old Keigo stood at a height of five foot three, had shoulder-length black and red hair and lush gold skin. He was almost the spitting image of his father Yugi accept for his vivid blue eyes, which he inherited from his mother.

Looking out over the vast open tunnel a large weight fell on Keigo's heart. Faces expressed nothing but broken spirits of those who had long given up. Men and women worked away building weapons and helping the sick, the ones who still had hope. A couple of five year olds came running around the corner to where Keigo sat, making the grubby boy smile.

Like everyone else he wore old torn clothes, black combats with a khaki t-shirt and a sleeveless white jacket. There was no such thing as buying brand new styles and fashions. You made do with what you had. Keigo prodded at his left arm dully. The fake flesh covered a mass of machinery and wiring. He had lost his arm to a dragon a year previous—no lies—during a rescue mission. Of course the prisoner, Seto Kaiba, hadn't lived.

The young boys play fought in front of Keigo and seeing his sad expression they stopped. Jaime was one of their names. His father had been Joey Wheeler. Unfortunately he died a month before Jaime was even born.

"Why are you so sad?" He asked Keigo innocently.

Keigo stared at him, his blue eyes clouding over, "I've lost too much Jaime. I'm done with this war."

Getting up he walked off in search of his father. Yugi stood at the main computer system with Mokuba and Ryou Bakura. The three were discussing a battle plan.

"We're best to take them by surprise," stated Mokuba pulling at his goatee.

Yugi rolled his eyes.

"They aren't human," he said in a hoarse whisper, "and certainly not blind mutts. They'll pick up on our vital signs. Sneaking up on them isn't exactly possible."

Keigo sat next to his father listening curiously. Yugi was no longer the small, shy teenager he had once been. At forty-three, he stood at a height of five foot ten, his tri-coloured hair long and tied back. His skin was bronze, white scars sticking out in several different places. Three particularly bad ones cut across his right shoulder, while two more marred the left side of his face. The rest were hidden. Like any warrior, he wasn't free from the evidence of battle. .

"It's worth a try," Ryou pointed out.

"Do you realise how many would be killed in a stunt like that?!" Yugi snapped.

Keigo truly admired his father, always putting the well being of others ahead of him.

Mokuba slammed his fist on the desk in annoyance, "Well whatever we plan to do, we better do it soon and before they find us! We'll have no one to save our asses then."

Yugi took a deep breath calming him down. There had to be some way.

"We better find out where they're stationed first of all."

Opening out a map of Domino city they got to work. Most of the city was rubble and so abandoned, but there was the odd patrol.

"We should send a small number of soldiers here," Yugi said pointing to the north of the city, "the patrol was on the move in this area last and we need to know where they're heading."

"Easy enough," Mokuba grunted, "but the vent in the north tunnel is small. A full grown man would never get through it."

Before Keigo could stop his brain making the demand to his mouth, he blurted out, "I can do it!"

Burning red he averted his eyes downwards. It wasn't his place to speak. The men were silent and Yugi smiled warmly impressed by his courage.

"No kiddo," he finally said, "not after last time."

Keigo felt both ashamed and angry. He glanced up at his father, blue eyes blazing.

"I can do it dad. You know I can!"

Yugi's gaze narrowed, "no means no Keigo."

Keigo knew he shouldn't push any further, but he felt almost betrayed. Standing up, the boy clenched his fists, "I can do this dad, why do you have to treat me like a kid!"

"Because Keigo, you are a kid!"

"I'm mature enough and trained enough. Let me do this!"

"No!"

"Why not," Keigo shouted.

"Because I'm your father and I said so!"

Keigo glared furiously at him, so angry that he was fit to cry, "I can do this," he said in a low voice, "I can and you know it."

Yugi sighed and sat down, "Keigo, go, now."

"Fine," the teen spat marching off without a single backwards glance, his angry grumbles heard the whole way across the chamber.

Ryou let out a low whistle, "Whoa, talk about temperamental."

Yugi chuckled lightly, "his mothers genes, not mine."

Mokuba patted him on the shoulder, "don't worry about it mate, he'll cool off."

Yugi felt a pang of guilt. He knew Keigo was capable of fighting alongside them, but if he lost him too, he didn't know what he'd do. He never liked being the bad guy either and it seemed that was all he was lately.

~o~o~o~

* * *

Keigo stormed down a quiet tunnel which held the sleeping quarters. Pulling a box from under his camp bed, he tied a belt around his waist with a gun holster and strapped one on his leg under his combats. In both holsters he placed a _black raptor_, inventions of their weapons expert Mokuba. These handguns emitted a bullet that held a miniature robot called nanobot. If the bullet didn't kill you, the nanobot would and it would kill you slowly.

He also pocketed an old Swiss army knife and grabbing his black knapsack, Keigo packed it with his journal, ammo, some bread and cheese and a canister of water. Thankfully the entrance to the north tunnel was right next to the sleeping chambers. Keigo was able to slip away unseen.

Running as fast as he could, he came to a small ladder leading up to the vent Mokuba had mentioned. Quickly Keigo climbed it and came up onto the surface. He ducked down when he saw a group of beasts on patrol. His heart beat heavily against his ribs, but he ignored it. Here was his chance to prove himself to his father. Then again he was better to have listened to him. The _sentinels_ were nothing more than emotionless mannequins that could walk, but they were intelligent and cunning. Keigo never heard it approaching. Shocked at first, he backed helplessly away as the faceless creature surveyed him.

'_Keigo Motou,_' it blipped, '_Species human, must terminate!'_

"Not good," Keigo groaned.

Getting a grip he pulled out his gun. The sentinel was practically on top of him and pointing the raptor at its chest Keigo pulled the trigger just as the sentinel blasted him with its sonic cannon. Both blasts collided with a deafening sound. The monster was disintegrated into nothing and mind going blank, Keigo felt himself come apart falling into oblivion.

~o~o~o~

* * *

Keigo came too groggily. Images swam in his head as his sight came back into focus and with the return of his vision came bewilderment. He was sat in a luxurious park all lovely green grass, tall proud trees and all manner of flowers. Standing up shakily he leaned against a tree for support. He was in complete shock. One minute he was standing in a complete wasteland and the next he had landed in paradise.

There was only one logical explanation.

"I've died and gone to heaven," he croaked.

Dogs barked, cats meowed and birds sang. Children played in and out of the pine trees. Humanity was free. Keigo couldn't understand how this could be.

As a gentle breeze brushed through his hair, today's newspaper became wrapped around his ankle. Grabbing it Keigo read the front page and his stomach dropped. Bile rose in his throat and he was as pale as death.

The day was right, the month was right but the year had to be wrong! In thick black letters read the date **August 23 2013**. Somehow Keigo had been sent twenty-five years into the past!

* * *

**NOTE:** Any monsters in italics are my creation :)


End file.
